Unreached
by Dark Eagle's Eye
Summary: Mereka tanpa sengaja pernah bertemu, mereka terpisah, dan pada satu ketidaksengajaan yang sama, mereka kembali bertemu. Namun, harapan tidaklah sejalan dengan kenyataan. HunHan. T. GS! Romance. Angst. Lil bit Crime.


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Waktu._

 _Adalah satu batas pengikat yang tercipta samar diantara beribu celah. Tak ada yang mampu menahannya maupun mempercepatnya, waktu adalah satu kesatuan yang utuh dan takan ada yang bisa merusaknya. Waktu mengalir, berlalu dan meninggalkan jejak kenangan. Waktu akan tetap berpacu, berdetak menyambut tiap goresan tinta takdir kehidupan meski bumi berhenti berputar._

 _Di antara waktu kita bertemu dengan bayang-bayang sayap hitam diatas punggung kita. Di antara waktu kita bertemu dengan cahaya yang berpendar redup diantara mata kita. Di antara waktu kita bertemu dengan tangan kosong hampa yang saling memeluk menghangatkan berselimut kotak hitam besar yang memunggungi kita._

 _Di antara waktu kita terpecah, terpisah menjauh menjadi kepingan berbeda yang tercecer menyedihkan diatas kanvas putih menguning._

 _Di antara waktu kita bertemu, di antara waktu kita berbagi dan di antara waktu pula kita terpisah._

 _Tak ada yang bisa di salahkan, goresan takdir telah terlukis indah dalam jalan hidup yang memang sudah menjadi harga mati._

 _Di antara waktu kita bertemu, di antara waktu kita berbagi, di antara waktu kita terpisah dan di antara waktu itu juga kita kembali bertemu,_ _ **dengan dua sisi mata pedang yang masing-masing teracung di antara leher kita.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unreached**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre;**

 **Romance, Crime, Angst.**

 **Warn;**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), OOC, GS!, Cerita Gaje, ShortFict, de el el…**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair;**

 **Hunhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jika aku pergi, tolong cari aku. Carilah aku, buat diriku kembali dan jangan biarkan aku tersesat.**_

 _ **Temukan aku, berikan aku cahaya hidup.**_

 _ **Tolong temukan aku maka aku akan seutuhnya menjadi milik mu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Police Office, Seoul.**

Sosok pria tegap gagah dan rupawan tengah berjalan tergesa menuju satu ruangan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia singgahi. Tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang menatap intens mengagumi garis-garis tegas kewibawaannya. Ia berjalan masuk dan segera menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana, apa sudah ada perkembangan?" Dingin, keras dan menusuk. Sosok itu bertanya tanpa basa-basi sebagai penghangat suasana.

"Malam ini, kita akan menangkapnya. Kita akan melakukan penyerangan di saat Seventh tengah beraksi."

"Dia Seventh, akan melakukan kegialaannya, secara besar-besaran ia akan mencuri dollar-dollar yang tersimpan apik di brankas bank, mengambil mahkota Ratu kita dan terakhir melakukan penandaan..." jeda sejenak, "membakar habis museum negara sebagai pengalihan dan membom beberapa gedung di Seoul."

"Ohh.. rupanya kau tau banyak, Jung Yunho-ssi."

"Duri dalam daging penghianat, tentu. Ahh.. oleh karena itu aku benci penghianat, tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku menyukainya." Yunho tersenyum senang ia lalu melihat sosok tegap yang berada beberapa tahun dibawahnya. "Kau tau Oh Sehun, suatu kelompok bayangan hitam besar seperti mereka takan sepenuhnya berisi orang-orang suci."

"Hn," gumam Sehun malas. "Kau memang cerdik hyung. Cerdik yang pelik dan licik."

Yunho tersenyum samar, ia lalu berjalan dan menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Dengar Oh Sehun. Malam ini adalah pertaruhan besar kita, jangan sampai kesempatan besar ini mengalir lolos begitu saja diantara jari kita. Seventh, tangkap sosok itu, lumpuhkan dia, habisi dia."

"Hn. Aku bersumpah hyung, malam ini malam terakhir baginya. Karena bayangan seperti dia tak pantas menyongsong matahari pagi." Desis Sehun dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, dan mata berkilat tajam. Ia bersumpah akan menghabisi sosok Seventh malam ini.

Sejenak Sehun memejamkan matanya mencoba mengurangi emosi yang kian memuncak, tangan kekar miliknya lalu bergerak mengambil satu photo lusuh yang tak pernah lepas menemaninya, matanya menatap penuh rindu dan sesal pada sosok dengan rambut coklat dan mata rusa yang terperangkap dalam gambar itu.

 _Semuanya takan terasa sulit bila kau ada bersamaku. Pulanglah, dan aku akan membuatmu seutuhnya menjadi milikku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri menatap rintikan air hujan yang berdebam menyentuh tanah, ia sibuk mengintip diantara sunyi juga redupnya cahaya. Tidak ia pedulikan sosok menyebalkan berambut putih yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyesap asap cerutu sembari memandang punggung miliknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu, Luhan?" Tanya sosok pria baya dengan setelan hitam miliknya.

Luhan mendengus pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, ia hanya bergumam samar.

"Satu timah peluru panas takan mungkin membunuhku." Jawab Luhan dingin dengan pandangan sama; datar dan hanya terfokus pada jendela dengan rintik air hujan sebagai pemanisnya.

Sosok itu tertawa dengan derai tegas di dalamnya, ia mengambil langkah, bahunya tegap kokoh meski berada di usia senja.

"Tentu, kau adalah Seventh; bayangan gelap tajam yang patut diperhitungkan."

"Hn," Sahut Luhan.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan," sosok itu menghampiri Luhan dan dengan tegas menatap Luhan tepat di matanya. "Malam ini adalah puncak kejayaan kita dan aku tidak mau tahu kau harus berhasil kembali merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita. Yah meski dipermanis dengan lembaran dollar dan sedikit pertunjukan intinya kau harus berhasil, kau cukup membawa mahkota itu kembali padaku sedikit mengeruk kertas hijau Amerika dan yah.. membuat sedikit keramaian sebagai pengalihan."

"Jika kau berhasil, kau ku bebastugaskan. Kau bebas bisa kembali mencari hidupmu." Sosok itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ah, dan satu lagi.." Sosok itu berhenti tepat di depan kayu jati kokoh sedikit terbuka.

"Berhati-hatilah dan, selamat malam..."

"Cucuku..."

Lalu sosok itu pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan hening miliknya. Luhan tetap terdiam memandang jendela.

Jadi inilah dia, Luhan, si pencuri ulung, pembunuh berdarah dingin dan pembuat kekacauan. Tak ada yang mampu menghentikannya, nama bayangan miliknya bahkan dijadikan target utama jajaran tinggi kepolisian. Ia licin, dingin, gelap dan mematikan.

Itu memang hidupnya, itu memang dunianya, itu memang dirinya tapi setidaknya itu dulu, sampai ia bertemu dengan satu orang yang mengubahnya.

Memejamkan matanya, menghirup nafas panjang dan kembali membuka mata. Menatap kaca di depannya dengan pandangan mengawang, menunduk membiarkan anak rambutnya jatuh menjuntai, kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Malam ini, hanya malam ini saja dan aku akan kembali bersamamu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan mengendap diantara samarnya cahaya, ia menyelinap licin diantara alat pendeteksi bersinyal radio beserta puluhan kamera video yang sensitif terhadap cahaya. Suara dentuman ledakan terdengar menggema dimana-mana. Luhan hanya menyeringai senang, membuat kekacauan dan kepanikan kemudaian melakukan aksinya adalah cirikhas dirinya. Ia senang saat terdengar seruan panik orang-orang bodoh yang sangat menyedihkan itu seperti nyanyian baginya.

Tinggal satu tahap lagi ia akan meraih apa yang ia incar namun tiba-tiba suara tembakan bersamaan dengan gemuruh langkah segera menghampiri, menahan langkahnya. Luhan mencoba menghindari serangan, bagaimana juga ini terlalu mendadak; hal ini tidak termasuk dalam perhitungannya. Tangannya dengan segera meraih pistol AK-47 yang tersemat rapih di balik jaket hitam. Luhan berbalik menembak sambil setengah berlari menghindar. _Sial! Ini jebakan!_ Luhan mengumpat pelan, saat ia akan berbalik pergi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang tiba-tiba sesuatu menahan tangannya dan mencekalnya.

Satu lampu menyala tepat diatas kepala, menyinari dirinya. Melalui bias-bias cahaya Luhan bisa melihat belasan sniper berjejer mengarahkan senapan laras panjang untuknya.

"Kau sudah terkepung, Seventh."

Satu sosok berbicara lantang, Luhan tidak mampu melihat sosoknya, karena sosok itu berada di balik bayangan hitam yang gelap.

"Kau terjebak, dan mungkin inilah akhir kisahmu." Mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek dengan nada yang sumbang.

Luhan hanya menyeringai senang di balik topeng hitamnya. Ia terkekeh pelan, _polisi bodoh_ batin Luhan.

"Silahkan, aku menantang mu." Balas Luhan tenang.

"Buka topengnya." Titahnya pada seseorang yang menahan kedua tangan Luhan. Lalu sosok itu pun datang menghampirinya bersamaan dengan topeng yang terlepas dari wajahnya.

Sejenak dunia terasa berhenti berputar bagi Luhan, jantungnya berhenti berdetak, waktu terasa kian melambat dan matanya hanya terpaku ragu.

"Luhan."

"Oh Sehun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh Sehun, jika aku pergi tolong cari aku. Carilah aku, buat diriku kembali dan jangan biarkan aku tersesat.**_

 _ **Temukan aku, berikan aku cahaya hidup.**_

 _ **Tolong temukan aku maka aku akan kembali dan aku akan seutuhnya menjadi milik mu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello.

Saya kembali. (:

Maafkan saya bila datang malah membawa cerita baru bukan melanjutkan cerita lama saya, tapi, cerita ini sudah lama berada di draft, dan saya berpikir untuk membaginya dengan readernim semua.

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf bila saya banyak kekurangan dan banyak kesalahan terhadap readernim semua. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan mungkin setelah ini saya akan ada dalam masa hiahatus untuk waktu yang lama. Saya dalam jangka waktu dua hari ini mungkin akan meng-update salah satu cerita saya, tapi itupun jika sempat, tapi jika tidak, maka inilah update terakhir saya sebagai **Dark Eagle's Eye** sebelum masa hiahatus saya.

.

.

.

Terakhir, terimakasih untuk readernim semua.

Sampai bertemu lain waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

Salam hangat saya.

 **Dark Eagle's Eye.**

Ps. Saya juga meng-update cerita saya bersamaan dengan sunbaenim kebanggaan saya juga para author yang saya kagumi. **Lolipopsehun, HunjustforHan, BaekbeeLu, Cofioca4120, Gerinee,** and for the last one **PinkuPinkuHunnie.**


End file.
